Revelations of the Heart
by Fandom-Menace
Summary: The Joker is gone. Harley is sane. Ivy is conflicted. An interesting mix. A short story between Harley and Ivy I've had for a while. Enjoy!
1. PTSD

Harleen sat at her desk watching the clock tick slowly towards six o'clock. Ever since she had been deemed legally insane, she'd been working in her old job at Arkham Asylum. A pile of finished paperwork was stacked to the right of her and Harleen just wanted to go home. Finally the clock struck six and she practically raced out the door.

As she ran by one of the cells, she slowed to a walk. Her heart started pounding and the edges of her vision were slightly fading to black. Harleen shook her head a few times and it cleared away. There was nothing to be afraid of. He wasn't here. As she started to take another step the flashbacks began.

Images of green hair, a purple suit, and the most wicked grin you'd ever seen streamed in front of her eyes. A raised fist, shouts, and wounds also accompanied the vision. As the flashbacks took complete hold, she braced her hand against the wall only to find it sliding down, dragging the rest of her with it. She curled up in a ball on the floor and was only faintly aware of the tears rolling down her cheeks.

She thought she must've been screaming as well because she could feel her mouth getting dry. Harleen wished the memories would go away, wished the pain that came with them would go away. She would rather feel nothing at all rather than all of this. She had tried everything to get rid of them, even hypnotism, but nothing had worked.

As the vision flooded her senses she became vaguely aware of someone calling her name. At first she thought it was part of her memories but she started to realize that the voice was different. At this point it didn't matter. Harleen felt as if the world had shattered and she was in an abyss. Maybe she'd gone mad again, or maybe he had actually come back and was exacting his revenge for her leaving him.

Suddenly she felt arms lift her up, scooping her up like a bride after a wedding. Please, please, please don't be him, she thought. As the person carried her away from the room, her vision slowly cleared and the memories retreated to the deepest vaults of her mind.

"Harley. Harley are you okay? Harley!" a voice kept repeating over and over. Slowly, Harleen looked up. There was only one person who would say her name with such urgency, with such care. Pamela Isley, or as Harleen liked to call her, Red.

"Hey Red," Harleen said weakly. "What are you doing here?" A single tear rolled down Red's cheek and fell onto Harleen's forehead. Red stopped walking and sat on a bench. She realized they were already outside of the Asylum and were now in the gardens surrounding it. With her legs resting on the bench, Harleen laid her head on Red's lap. The position was familiar to her and even in her lab coat and heels, it was the most comfortable place in the world for her.

"I came when you didn't show up for dinner. It's already seven o'clock." Red gently began stroking her hair while she talked. "Did you see those visions of him again?" Harleen nodded slowly. "I've said this a thousand times Harls, he's not coming back. And even if he does, I'm not going to let him anywhere near you."

Harleen shifted to stare up into Red's face. The face of the person who protected her more than anyone else and, more importantly, loved her no matter what she did. Red's eyes shimmered as they looked down at Harleen. Red wasn't one to cry and if anyone else was around she would have hidden her emotions.

"I know that Red. I know. It ain't him coming to get me that scares me. I mean it does, but there's something scarier. The fact that I might run back to him even after all he's done to me, done to you, scares me the most." At this, Red raised her up into a sitting position and hugged her tightly.

"You scared me Harley. When I saw you curled up on the floor, I was so afraid that I had lost you. You're the only meatbag in this world that matters to me. Right then, in that moment, I thought my biggest nightmare had come true. That the Joker had finally gotten to you and I was too late."

The hug probably lasted a good ten minutes and by the time they finally pulled apart, tears were streaming down both of their faces. "Harleen Quinzel," Red said. "Harley Quinn. Harl. No matter what name you go by, no matter where you go, I'll stay with you."

They were close enough that Harleen could see the small pale scars at Red's hairline. The Joker, no, Mistah J, had made those scars. The man she had loved and the man who had hurt the one she loved were one and the same. If she separated them in her mind it would be far worse if he ever returned. Before responding to Red's declaration, Harley gently leaned in for a kiss. It wasn't strong or passionate, but a soft, tender kiss that showed how Harley had treasured Red's words.

"It's the same for you, Red. Pamela Isley. Poison Ivy. Daffodoll. Each represent the same bundle of chlorophyll that I love." Harley cracked a smile at the last part and was pleased to see that it had made Ivy start laughing. Her heart burst at the sight. Ivy loved her but Harley still wasn't sure of what jokes she could make.

"Ready to go home?" Ivy asked as her laughing slowed, a smile still lingering on her face.

"Sure Red. Let's go. I have to make up for missing dinner." Harley winked at Ivy as she swung her feet off the bench and stood. She stretched out a hand to Ivy and Ivy took it as she stood. They strolled hand-in-hand to Ivy's convertible and drove home, the sun setting behind them.


	2. Dream or Reality

The next morning Ivy awoke to the sound of a muffled yell. She reached her hand over to where Harley had been and her heart stopped. Harley was gone. Ivy looked around, searching the large room that was their apartment, when out of the shadows stepped a man. A man with green hair and a smile made of scars. He held a serrated blade to Harley's throat.

"Well Ms. Pamela, it's been a while hasn't it." The Joker laughed. Ivy forced herself to stand slowly instead of running to Harley's side.

"Ivy don't do anything crazy. Mistah J would never hurt me," Harley said, careful of the knife. Ivy could see the pleading in her eyes, but there was no way Ivy was just going to let him hurt her.

Standing with her back to the bedside table, Ivy carefully started pulling the top drawer open. As she reached her hand in to grab her special seeds, she saw the knife dig into Harley's throat a little more. The Joker clicked his tongue in a disapproving manner.

"You know the rules Ivy. No plants in the house." Ivy felt her pulse quicken and slowly closed the drawer again. "That's a good girl. Harley on the other hand, not so much."

Everything seemed to slow down, even time itself. Each heartbeat seemed to last a minute as the Joker removed the knife from Harley's throat while keeping a tight hold on her with his other arm. He raised the knife above his head, a grin spreading across his face and a crazy glint in his eyes. Ivy tried to move but it was like she was stuck in a pit of molasses.

The knife rammed into Harley, entering just under the rib cage and stabbing into her heart. A scream escaped Ivy's lips as Harley slid from the knife and onto the floor, a single tear falling from her eye. Ivy rushed to Harley's side and cradled her in her arms.

"You're going to be okay Harls. Everything is going to be okay." Ivy felt tears falling from her own eyes as the light started to dim in Harley's.

"I...love...you...Red..." With that Harley breathed her last.

"I love you too. I love you more than you know. Please come back to me. Please. Harley." Ivy cried with Harley in her arms. From the corner of her eye she saw the Joker walking towards her. As the blade fell, Ivy welcomed it. A sharp pain exploded in her back before blissful darkness swallowed her whole.


	3. A Revelation

Ivy awoke covered in a cold sweat. She quickly looked over to the left of her and let out a sigh of relief. Harley was curled up sleeping, covers wrapping her up like a cocoon. It was all just a dream, or rather a nightmare. Thank god, she thought. Ivy leaned over and gently kissed Harley's forehead. Harley shifted slightly and a small smile grew on her lips, but she remained asleep.

"My cute little psycho." Ivy smiled and walked over to the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator and sighed as she saw the contents. Salami, spoiled milk, and some stale bread. Ivy swore Harley would starve if she wasn't there. Closing the refrigerator, Ivy stalked over to the closet and pulled on some sweatpants and a shirt.

After leaving a note on the fridge, Ivy went out to get some groceries. As she was walking down the sidewalk her mind wandered. If she hadn't been impatient yesterday and went to Arkham, Harley could've lost all sense of herself. She wouldn't even have become her alter ego Harley Quinn. She would have been something different. Something horrible. She might have even tried to kill herself to stop the images.

Ivy shook her head. She couldn't think that. She could NEVER think that. Harley was too important to her, maybe more than even Ivy knew if the nightmare was any indication. Ivy bought the groceries and started to head home, hoping her little psycho was okay.

Harley's eyes slowly fluttered open. The ghost of a kiss remained on her forehead and Harley smiled. She hadn't dreamed about anything last night and it left a feeling of peace. Harley tentatively placed her feet on the floor and was glad to find it slightly warm.

Harley moved towards the kitchen as her stomach rumbled. Ivy wasn't in bed but Harley wasn't worried. She knew the woman could handle anything. She stalked over to the refrigerator and paused to read the note. "Out to grab food. Will be back soon. P.S. We'd both starve without me here." Harley grunted. Ivy was probably right but Harley didn't want to admit it to herself. Instead she turned around and headed to the bathroom.

She looked in the mirror and just stared. Her blonde hair was a frizzy mess and any makeup she'd had on had smeared. She hadn't worn her white face and body makeup in a while and had stayed away from anything red and black. Ivy had also stayed away from her usual leafy, green outfit, if only for Harley's benefit.

Maybe... No. She couldn't. She wasn't that person anymore. She was sane, had a good job, and a good life. The thought still nagged at her as she stared. Finally she gave in. It couldn't hurt, could it? She pulled out the supplies from the secret compartment in the wall and got to work.

By the time Harley heard the jangling of keys in the door, the transformation had been completed. Her blonde hair, in pigtails, was dyed half red and half black. Her skin was a pale white and her crop top and shorts were red and black with a small grouping of diamonds stitched in the top right of each.

"Harley. Are you still asleep?" At Ivy's voice, Harley cautiously exited the bathroom to face her. She wasn't sure how Ivy would react. "I got food and also a potted plant to-" Ivy stopped mid-sentence as she looked up and saw Harley. Her expression was a mixture of surprise, joy, sadness, and the slightest bit of fear. Fear. Why would Ivy fear her?

"I thought I'd try out the old outfit." Harley tried for a smile but Ivy remained frozen in place. "Ivy? What's wrong?" Harley swore she saw a small sign of tears about to fall but it must've been a trick of the light.

"That's how you looked-" Ivy's voice cracked. "That's how you looked in my dream last night. Before he... before he killed you." Now Harley wasn't imagining it. Ivy was clearly holding back tears. Harley ran and slammed into Ivy with a massive hug. Ivy nuzzled her head into the crook of Harley's neck and Harley felt the air shift as Ivy inhaled her scent.

"Tell me more about the dream," Harley whispered into her ear and Ivy told her. There were a few stops in between as Ivy caught her breathe so that she wouldn't cry, but overall the dream wasn't that long. Harley's heart broke at the end when Ivy told her how she had embraced death.

"When I saw you alive when I woke up... I can't even describe the feeling. It was joy but so much more than that. Relief. Peace. Comfort. And... love." Ivy lifted her head and blushed as she said the last word. Harley stopped. They were still hugging and standing in the middle of the kitchen but it didn't matter. Harley had always thought Ivy loved her, but hearing Ivy say it was almost too much.

"I love you Harley." Ivy slowly leaned her head closer until their noses were touching and their mouths were a hairs breadth away. They had kissed before and been close to each other but this time seemed different.

This time Harley's heartbeat sped to an alarming rate. Her breathing was short and ragged. Ivy. Her Ivy. Ivy who had always protected her. Ivy who had never hurt or abused her. Ivy who had stood by her side even when Harley had ran back to the Joker. This moment could change her world forever.

Harley swallowed, looked directly into Ivy's deep green eyes, and whispered,"I love you too." Harley closed the final small gap between them and kissed her. It was slow and deep. Her blood seemed to race like fire through her and she felt all thoughts in her mind fall away.

Nothing else mattered. There was only her, Ivy, and the kiss. She breathed Ivy in, her Jasmine perfume filling her lungs. She had never known this feeling, not even with the Joker. If anything was going to drive her back to madness, it was this. And it was only the brink of the abyss.

After what seemed like a lifetime they broke apart. Harley glanced at the clock and saw that it had only been ten seconds. Ten seconds to completely rewire, reboot, and shut her down all at the same time. Ten seconds to make her see the world in a new way, to see Ivy in a new way. It was a single kiss that had done all that and it had only lasted ten seconds.

Harley looked into Ivy's face and saw that her skin was strongly flushed. Harley's must have been as well, even through the makeup. She realized their arms were still wrapped around each other, still locked together from the hug earlier. Harley didn't want to let go. She wanted to stay in Ivy's arms and stare into her eyes all day.

Gently, and clearly a bit painfully, Ivy slowly unlocked her arms from around Harley. As she brought her hands back to her sides, she dragged them down Harley's arms and Harley felt goosebumps where she touched. Harley reluctantly untangled herself as well, pausing to fix a loose strand of Ivy's hair before taking a step back.

Ivy cleared her throat and cleared it again. Even clearing it a third time before she spoke. Harley was stunned. She hadn't thought the kiss had affected Ivy as much as it had affected her. Clearly, she had been wrong.

"Want breakfast?" Harley nodded and tried to hide her dismay as Ivy walked away from her and towards the stove. Harley stared as Ivy carefully pulled out a frying pan and placed it on the stove to heat up. As Ivy turned back toward her, Harley quickly looked away and saw the plant Ivy had bought. It didn't look like much but knowing Ivy it would bloom into something magnificent.

"Hey Red, where do you want this plant?" Ivy looked at Harley and Harley's heart skipped a beat.

"You can put it on the table by the window for now. Do you mind if we have pancakes for breakfast?" Harley skipped back from the window and swiftly planted a kiss on Ivy's cheek.

"Sounds good to me Red."


	4. Like Old Times

After eating, Ivy put the plates away while Harley cleaned up the table. "Want to head up to the roof?" Ivy wasn't sure how to react to what happened earlier, to what they had said, to what they both had done, but she thought the roof would be a good start. Ivy had never felt sparks race through her like that before, not even the first time Harley had kissed her, though that had been just as shocking.

Harley nodded and said,"But you have to wear something else." Harley was still dressed in her harlequin outfit and Ivy looked down to see flour all over her sweats. An idea sparked in Ivy's mind on what to wear instead, but she wasn't sure how Harley would react.

"Alright. You head up first while I change and I'll meet you there." Harley winked and cartwheeled all the way to the door before opening it and heading for the stairs. It had been a while since Ivy had seen her so happy. Maybe her idea was going to turn out.

The moment the door closed, Ivy started moving, grabbing what she needed before entering the bathroom. She didn't really have to do anything except change and put lipstick on. Still, the outfit would certainly bring back memories.

Ivy slowly walked up the stairs. She was dressed in her old outfit. Leafy black and green covered everything except for her upper back, shoulders, and arms. Gloves of the same material went up to the crook of her shoulder.

She opened the roof door and stepped out. A year earlier, Ivy had transformed it into a garden with some help from Harley. As Ivy walked around she finally spotted Harley sitting on a picnic blanket, staring at the city. Wind rustled her hair back and Ivy's heart skipped a beat. Harley, noticing her presence, stood and turned around. Her whole face lit up.

"I haven't seen you in that outfit for a while, Red. It still looks good." Ivy strolled over and sat on the blanket, her back supported against a tree. Harley promptly plopped herself down in front of Ivy and rested her head against her.

They stared at the horizon for a moment before Harley stared up at Ivy and suddenly said,"You wanna do something crazy?" There was a sparkle in her eyes. Ivy knew that sparkle but she hadn't seen it in a long time. Not since before Harley was deemed legally sane. It had changed slightly, Ivy noticed. A little more light shone through. Ivy smiled.

"With you? Always." The light in Harley's eyes danced, no longer a mere sparkle, but fireworks, as if in her reply Ivy had blown her mind. This moment reminded her of the past, only better. It was only going to get more interesting from here.


End file.
